When Blood Turns Cold
by BobcatSuzannaJo
Summary: Pain is the only constant thing in his life. Something that can never abandon. Never be taken away. But how long can he last when it's the only thing to keep him company. And how can a certain vampire live with the guilt of allowing the pain.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you for choosing to read my trash! Please review at the end to give me pointers and motivation. Trust me, it helps a lot. If you're reading my other adventure time story, hang tight. Chapter three should be up in a few days! Whoop, whoop!_**

 ** _So, in the fic, Marceline doesn't really have to worry about breathing. Because she a immortal being, basically. Plus, if you get bit by a vampire, you won't be turned unless the vampire intentionally wanted to turn you into a vampire. But that's just my theory, dudes. Please enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own shiz._**

 ** _P.S. May be self-harm triggering._**

—

It had been eight hours since they had fallen into this pit that caved into itself, only allowing a small space for the vampire and the human. It had been okay so far. Knowing quite well the Jake was getting help and they would just sit tight until then. However, it was taking a lot longer then expected. Finn began to feeling a little restless, like a animal locked in a cage. Marceline had been helpful, entertaining him with stories and songs. But, that was before they realized the bigger issue. Although, there were ways for air to seep through the rocks, the oxygen wasn't coming in fast enough. This made breathing in not as satisfying as usual. The intakes of air seemed to strangle the boy's lungs.

"It'll be alright, Finn. Just try to get some rest."

Marceline had already forbade him from speaking a single word, so Finn just nodded in agreement. He tried to not think about the thin air, but whenever he didn't pay attention to his breathing he would begin a coughing fit. Ending those fits usually took half an hour, leaving his chest aching. Right now, he was resting his head on a rock, trying not to doze off. His body was completely exhausted, but he knew that if he fell asleep he may end up never waking up. This terrified him more than anything.

"Marceline?" Finn rasped out.

The vampire glares at him. "What the heck, Finn! I told you not to talk!" She yelled.

"Sorry..." The human whispered. A moment passed when Marceline finally sighed.

"What is it?"

Finn breath hitched, making Marceline think he was going to start coughing again.

"Do…do you think we're goners? I mean…it's been awhile. And I don't know how long-"

Marceline held her hand up in a gesture for him to stop.

"We'll be ok. I'm sure Jakes got it covered. Now if you'd just be quiet and save your breath we would-"

The vampire was interrupted with a loud growl. It took a moment for her to realize it came from her own stomach. All went silent as they made eye contact. Finn gave a worried look.

"I d-don't think there's…a-anything red in m-my backpack." Finn whispered nervously.

Marceline chuckled. "Don't worry, you weenie! Jake's gonna get us out WAY before I start going bonkers."

She turned to look at the boy, crouching with his legs to his chest. He nods in reluctant agreement knowing that if he spoke anymore, there would either be another coughing session or the vampire would yell at him. Finn still was very doubtful for the well-being of his friend. She seemed to be very insincere about what she had said and it wasn't settling the boy's nerves to the least.

"How about I sing something?" She asked, suddenly. Finn nods as a reply.

"I heard on a vinyl years ago. I haven't heard this one in awhile, but because of certain…events…I was reminded of how much I loved this song." Marceline said excitedly. "It goes something like this…"

Somebody get me a hammer

Wanna break all the clocks and the mirrors

And go back to a time that was different

A time when I

Didn't feel like there was something missing

Now my body and mind are so distant

Don't know how to escape from this prison

How can I

Free my mind?

Cause I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

How can I live in the moment

When my thoughts never feel like my own and

Don't know how to admit that I'm broken

How can I

Be alright?

Cause I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

"That was nice." Finn whispers.

—

Almost an hour goes by and neither one has spoken. Finn had dozed off, against all his struggling he had lost the fight. Only half conscious of everything that was going on. There had been no sign of their rescue, and this had made Marceline fall silent and sullen. She tried distracting herself from the growing hunger she felt by listening intently to the rasp breathing of the human boy. She noticed that his air intake seemed to grow heavier once the boy and fallen into his restless sleep. However, this just made more problems, because his resting body sucked in the oxygen greedily, and much too fast. Marceline began to wonder how long Finn would had left before his lack of air started to really affect him. She thought it wouldn't be too long before then. The vampires head seemed to grow heavy as she sat there, contemplating. The hunger she felt was becoming much harder to ignore. Her keen senses came alive and her nose had already hounded out it's target. The fresh blood that was hers for the taking, not three feet away. She fought with her instincts for as long as she could, but it was beginning to be too much for her. After about half an hour of paying attention to only the breathing of the hero and the smell of his delicious blood, a change happened in Finn intake. In fact, he stopped taking in air completely. This jerked Marceline out of her daze, as she kicked Finn as hard as she could. The boy arched his back in response, taking in a sharp breath of air. He was only able to get half a breath before he began hacking violently. Marceline took action and grabbed Finn around the chest, pulling him into her lap. Tightening her grip around his chest caused him to take even breaths. But the hero appeared to be in a panicked state, not fully aware of the situation.

"Just breathe." She whispered over and over into his ear.

This soothed the boy and his hyperventilating with down, replaced with odd sounding breaths with an occasional hiccup.

Marceline didn't move from from her place even as the breathing softened. She was now very much aware of how close she was to Finn tender neck. It hadn't helped that the teen had let his head fall limply to the side in complete exhaustion, making it look like he was practically begging her to sink her fangs into his flawless skin. She could see the red hot blood pounding in his veins as she slowly slipped off his hat. Long, blonde hair draped over his shoulders, which was quickly tossed to the side so the vampire could see her target once again. She then began to pull the shirt down the humans broad shoulders, but when it didn't go far enough to stay there, she began to rip it off. Now she could clearly see the nape and notch of Finn's neck. The sight aroused her instincts, and she licked the hero's shoulder, up to the beginning of his jawline. Finn groaned in irritation, annoyed by the fact he that was exhausted and someone was waking him up. He began to move, but that someone had a death grip on his abdomen. A hand began to trace his chin, as a familiar voice whispers seductively into his ear.

"Shh, everything's alright, Finn. I'm just gonna take a little bite." Finn shivered in fear and anticipation.

He knew it was Marceline, he knew she was hungry for blood, and he knew there was no way out of this. She was already too far gone and there was nothing that would stop her from getting her fill of his blood. He whimpered as the vampire began to lick around his neck again.

"M-Marceline?" He stuttered out.

The vampire trailed her tongue behind his ear.

"Yessss,Ffffinn?" She asked.

Finn held back a moan as she whispered. "Just don't kill me…okay?"

Marceline began to hover over Finn's skin with the tips of her fangs slightly touching him.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Finn. And I'm sorry I have to do thisss."

She stopped moving as she found the perfect sweet spot to take her first bite.

"I'll only take a little bit, alright?" Finn nodded ever so softly, closing his eyes tight.

Instantly, Finn could feel the two sharp fangs sink into his tender spot on his neck like two tiny swords. His first response before he even felt the pain was to scream. However, while one of the vampires hands were occupied with keeping the teens body in place, the other had suddenly grabbed onto the boy's jaw. Her hand was completely covering his mouth, making it difficult for the boy to keep his breathing steady.

However, breathing wasn't Finn's first priority at the moment. As soon as the pain from getting his blood sucked right out of his body kicked in, he began to sink into it. The pain intoxicating his entire being.

And what confused Finn the most was that he was loving it.

He craved the sensation of feeling nothing but the pain Marceline was performing. His whole body went numb as he focused on that one thing. All his worries of getting out of that hell of a pit simply vanished from his mind.

The throbbing perception was his center, there was nothing else he felt. He shivered in anticipation, his eyes rolled to the back of his and moaned.

He began to feel lightheaded as he became partially aware of how much blood he must have been losing. But the sensation of pain was much more attractive to him than the thought of unconsciousness. The thought caused him to lean into the source of the pain, wanting more.

Instead of taking his approval, Marceline pulled out of the boy's neck. She had had enough to regain her control, and was now looking at the appalled boy in front her. His hair laid in every awkward direction, as sweat dripped from it. He was barely taking any air in as he breathed heavily. He looked dead tired but his dilated eyes glazed over with excitement.

"W-why'd you stop?" He rasped out, barely audible.

—

Marceline began to lift the boy off of her lap.

"Oh F-Finn…" tears began to weld up in her eyes as see stared at the hysterical eyes of the human teen. He looked like a complete wreck.

Every part of his body started to shake, as Marceline realized that he was going into shock. The vampire began to panic. She pulled the boy into a sitting position and rubbed circles on his back. This only seemed to erratic his breathing even more. Finn groaned in exasperation from being moved off the comforting, but soon began to appreciate it. For the moving of his body woke the sensitive nerves up in his body, cause an aching sensation to once again distract him from the fact that he couldn't get enough oxygen.

"oh Glob, Finn, I'm so sorry." Marceline fails to hold back a sob.

"I p-promised-and I couldn't…control myself!"

Finn blinks a few times, attempting to focus his eyes on the vampire. However, he felt so lightheaded and extremely exhausted suddenly. All his adrenaline he had worked up had left him. Now he sat there, his head barely able to stay up, his breathing so tight he didn't even feel like he was taking in air anymore. He wanted to speak, to tell Marceline that it was alright. But whenever he opened his mouth to talk he would only end open gasping dramatically, his aching lungs sucking in hungrily. And this only made the vampire queen feel worse. Finn finally decided that the best thing to do at that moment was to sleep, because he was freaking worn out. The human no longer feared the thought of never waking up again, because he would be just as happy if he slept till he died, his exhaustion was just too much. He began to focus on the soreness in his chest, enjoying the pain he felt. His body slid off the edge of the rock, now lying down more than sitting. Marceline noticed this and shot up to adjust him in a less awkward position. Yet, she hesitated before touching the boy. Visions of seeing a bloody corpse in place of Finn's sleeping body flashed through her mind. She quickly retracted her extended hand and floated back slowly. She stared at the sleeping boy for a long while, her eyes bloodshot. Everything continued as it had before the vampire had went crazy, except for now Marceline noticed Finn breathing was more labored, if that could even be possible. Marceline felt a sense of panic to get the teen out of this suffocating hole. She began faze through the rocks around them, as she had tried earlier. But, same as before, Marceline couldn't figure out which way was up or down. "This pit is much deeper than I would have guessed." She thought to herself nervously. She continued her search hopelessly. She knew that it was a waste of time to faze around in the rubble, trying to find the exit yet not straying too far from the hole. The reason she continued her fruitless efforts was in no way clarified. All she wanted was to put distance between herself and the boy. She needed to clear her mind from the whole situation. But questions just continued to race in her brain.

"How could I have done that? Why didn't I have more control? How am I gonna get Finn out of this mess?!" Marceline screamed in frustration.

No matter how hard she tried to have faith that Jake would get help, ten hours was long enough for her to realize that there was no time left. Finn was on the verge of dying! And it was all her fault. She thought about how many ways she could have prevented herself from hurting Finn.

"And now I just left him there in that hell pit, because I couldn't face him!?" Marceline thoughts filled with self-hate as she fazed back into their hot, musty hole.

When she entered in, tears falling down her cheeks, she was met a terrifying scene. Instead of the tragic, yet peaceful site of the boy sleeping. She was met with Finn sitting straight up, his eyes wide with horror. His mouth was opened and gasps were coming out, occasionally gurgling as if he was drowning. His body shook tremendously with tremors. Marceline stayed where was, completely in post trauma. Instead of seeing a boy in desperate need of air, she say and blood sucked corpse, shaking wildly on the floor and making animalistic noises.

"No! I didn't mean t-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed out, fazing once again through the rocks. She was too horrified to notice the loud drilling sound that seemed to be coming closer.

—-

Finn woke up with a start, not knowing exactly why until his natural reaction began to reach out for air. However, there was none. Finn gasped in response. "There's-There's no air left!" He thought frantically. "Ohmyglobohmyglob!" He felt as though he was drowning. It reminded him of his ancient fear of the ocean, and for a moment, the fear came back. His arms ripped through the void, as if trying to grab a hold of the oxygen his burning lungs desperately wanted. Everything felt nauseatingly close. The rocks all around began to slowly sink in, towards the hyperventilating teen. Finn imagined water crashing through stones and absorbing him. His head felt so light that he began to believe he was actually floating in water. Black spot blocked his vision, but suddenly he could see Marceline standing in the ocean, staring at him with an eerie look of contempt. Finn wanted so badly to call out to her, to beg her to save him from the terrible water abyss.

"I don't wanna die!" He thought hysterically. "Marceline help!"

But Marceline didn't look at finn with a sense of urgency to help him, it was more of a urgency to leave. Her face showed nothing but disgust, and it devastated the dying human boy. Hot tears began to run down his face. The crying caused mucus to fill in his throat, causing him to gurgle and actually begin to drown. He had no energy to move. His chest hurt so bad it was all he let his mind think about. He forgot about the fact that he was suffocating, the fact that Marceline had abandoned him, and the fact that he was literally dying. All he knew was pain, because pain was the only certainty in his life. If he cut himself, there was pain. If he got beat up by a dragon, pain was there. If he slipped and fell on the bathtub, pain got to him first.

And somehow knowing that it was the only thing that wouldn't, or even couldn't abandon him, just made him crave it deeply. As he laid on the cold hard rocks, there's was no one else. At his last attempt to breath, there was the pain. As he lost consciousness, pain was the last thing he felt. And he loved it.

—-

"Hurry, PB! I can smell them, I can smell them!" Jake shouted.

He smiled excitedly. His buddy was still was still alive down there. His sense of smell reached the uncanny scent of the teenage boy. He could smell his sweat and his hot blood. A happy sign that his heart was still ticking. As Bonnibel dug deeper with her super drill the dog shouted with joy

"oh boy, I can hear him!" His ears taking in the comforting sound of the rapid, yet soft heartbeat. Jake just assumed the boy was a bit farther away, that's why the beat was so quiet. "

Do you hear Marceline?" Bonnie asked in concern. "I don't think so!" Jake responded. "Maybe they got separated or something." PB sighed nervously. "Maybe." The dog turned to face the pit again and continued listening to the heartbeat of his little brother. A few minutes of listening intently went by when something changed in the pulse. It began to grow abnormally fast. "Princess! Somethings wrong with Finn!" Jake shouted urgently.

"What?! What's wrong with him?" PB asked sharply

"He heartbeat is CRAZY fast all of a sudden! I think he might b-" The canine stopped short, his ears going up and his eyes filled with horror. "What's happened,Jake." Bubblegum asked, almost screaming. Jake stared at the princess in desperation. "The heartbeat! I-it just stopped! Id can't hear it anymore! WE GOTTA HURRY!"

PB quickly changed gears on the drill and sped up. Her thoughts went wild. She wasn't gonna let Finn die in a filthy pit.

There was a sudden jolt from the drill as it hit an empty space. The rocks around all fell down from the trauma. Luckily, none falling on the body that lay on the dirty floor.

Jake stretched to the boy, turning him around so he could see the face. It was Finn. But it was almost unrecognizable. Besides the fact that the teen was now caked in dirt, cold sweat, and blood. His face was far too pale. His eyes half opened and almost falling to the back of his head. Jake grew a couple feet and took the into his arms. Finn's neck leaned off the dogs arm, his mouth opening from gravity's force. Revealing obvious teeth marks on the human's neck. Jake tried to hold back his anger at seeing this for he had quickly realized the boy wasn't breathing. "H-hey bud, it's time to wake up!" Jake said, shaking him soundly. When he got no response, the dog began to shake the body intensely. "Wake up, dammit!" He screamed, tears falling onto the dead body. Bonnie quickly snatched the boy away from Jake. "Stop it!" She yelled, gently setting the boy down. "There still may be some time!" She began to push on the boy's chest, harder and harder each time. Counting a certain amount, and then putting her lips to his mouth and blowing in. She continued doing it periodically, getting more frantic each time. Soon she yelled in painful frustration. "ITS NOT WORKING!" She screamed. But suddenly her eyes shot up in realization. She quickly ran to the machine grabbed a bunch of loose wire and clipped them. She ran back to Finn's body, pulling the wires along side her. "I'm sorry for this, Finn." She said sorrowfully. Then almost instantly, pulled the raw end of wire straight into Finn's chest. Developing a electric current that coursed through his body. The was suddenly the sound of something greedily taking in air, and then a bloodcurdling scream. His back arched as his body still reacted to the excruciating pain of the shock. He tried to breathe in some more air, but his lungs refused to take it in.

PB and Jake both sighed in relief at seeing their friend still alive. However, they soon realize something was terribly wrong when Finn began to gasp and gape like a fish out of water. "He can't breathe!" Bubblegum yelled. "Give me the knock mask, Jake!" The dog quickly handed the princess something and she raced to put it over Finn mouth. The boy, barely aware, began a panicked fight with the mask. However, Jake wrapped his arms around the boy, ending his measly attempts. It took a moment for the anesthesia to take effect, since the boy was taking very small breaths. But soon, he was out cold, breathing raggedly yet much better than before.

"He must be in so much pain." Princess Bubblegum says sadly.

"Yeah, especially since there's…oh I don't know-LUMPY BITE MARKS ON HIS NECK!" Jake yells, completely furious. "Where is that dumb-dumb vampire anyways?" He asks. PB shakes her head. "I don't know." She wants to stay and look for Marceline but she knows that there's someone who needs her more, at the moment. "But, we need to get Finn to the kingdom hospital, stat."

—

When Finn finally wakes up a few days later, he is overwhelmingly greeted by his most closest friend. Pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo, yo! This was gonna be a one-shot. But ideas kept creepin' into my noggin. So, here you go, foo's!**_

 _ **Warning: this may be very self-harm triggering. So don't read if you are sad. If that's the case, know that I love you.**_

 ** _answering MarCor3 question: Jake went to get help because he was the only one NOT stuck underground. Marceline, in fact, was stuck. Sorry if I didn't make that clear, Homie._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I dOn't Own shIzzzzzzzzzzz!**_

"Yo, bro!" The yellow dog shouted through the treehouse, trying to find a certain little brother. "Where you at, Finn?"

No response.

"You better be resting somewheres?"

Fern walks through the door after Jake and looks towards the couch. Unfortunately, Finn was not there as he was before they left.

"I knew that I should've stayed here."The green boy states sadly.

"Nah, it's all good, Finn's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Jake says cheerfully. He sets the groceries on the counter.

"Maybe he's on the roof. Why not go get him in the house, while I make some sandwiches." Jake suggests.

"I-I don't know, Jake. Maybe… you should go get him." The canine turns to face grass-finn, a glare crossing his expression. "What?! Are you AFRAID of Finn?!" Fern shakes his end nervously. "N-no! I just…feel like…he really sad…and stuff. B-but there's really nothing I can say to make him feel better."

The green teen stares straight into the dogs eyes. "And he always listens to you. M-maybe you should…ACTUALLY talk to him about…you know."

"Well, I don't think I need to ask him anything if he doesn't wanna talk about it!" Jake retorts.

"Finn's been through way worse! He'll be fine!"

Fern shakes his head in disappointment. "You just don't get it, Jake." The boy leaves the room and begins to climb the tree. Sure enough, Finn is there curled in a ball. He sits there watching a bug crawl from leaf to leaf. The human looks much different to Fern, after the ordeal. His face is sunken in a bit, dark discoloration is under his eyes. His clothes seem much more baggy, and Fern knows for a fact that the boy has been skipping meals. And Jake just brushes it off, saying it's nothing to worry about.

Finn's eyes are always in a distant place, after his close call with death. It may seem like he's looking at you as you talk, but he really isn't, and Fern knows it. He knows Finn better then anyone. And he knows the signs that come with the dark, depressing thoughts. And it's terrifying. For he knows what's wrong, he just doesn't know how to address it. Fern walks toward the boy, and sits next to him. "Hey…Jake s-says to come inside." Fern says very softly. No response, not even a flinch, is received. Finn just continues to stare at nothing. Fern sighs in defeat. They both sit for a few minutes, no one saying a word.

Suddenly, Jake comes waltzing out of the house and shouts, "You boys better get down here! You're sandwiches are getting soggy!"

"Oh, COMING!" Fern picks himself up quickly. He turns his attention to the human statue.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go inside." The human slouches his shoulders, but makes no attempt to get up. Fern groans in annoyance.

"Just…stop thinking too much about stuff!" He shouts, rather harsher than he anticipated. This caught the humans attention, he turned around slowly. Confusion written on his face.

"Listen…" Fern starts with a much gentler tone. He sits back down, not losing eye contact. "I know you're feeling like crud and all…maybe even a bit scared. But, it's all over now."

Finn's confused expression changes into something different. But before the grass boy could make out what it was, Finn quickly turns his face in the other direction.

"Maybe…if you just…I don't know. Put it in the mind vault or something? That mi-"

Instantly, Finn jumps up, much to fast for Ferns liking. He turns and glares, disgusted at the startled Grass Finn.

"So you're suggesting I just FORGET about it all! Like it never happened!" Finn grabs his head dramatically. "Maybe I could just MAGICALLY make all those memories DISAPPEAR! That's a GREAT IDEA!" Finn shouts in cruel sarcasm.

"Too bad it doesn't really work that way! It was REAL, Fern! What happened to me was TOO REAL!"

His eyes feel with tears he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

"STOP PRETENDING YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" He screamed at the grass boy. "You're…not…me." The human hisses out.

Fern stares into the angry eyes and retorts. "But-I AM you…" He almost shouts.

He made note that the humans breathing was much more ragged. There was an odd noise in every breath he took. It was an obvious in the way he had to keep his mouth ajar as he took in air, that he was on the verge of hyperventilation.

Fern made up his mind then, that he wouldn't get angry about what the human boy said. He was obviously, presumably not in his right mind.

"No…you're not!" Finn gasped out. Storming down the tree, leaving a grass boy to recompense himself.

When Fern came downstairs, he was met by the pleasant sight of everyone sitting casually at the table. Beemo, Nepter, and Jake all talking about the new video game Beemo had installed for Nepter, called Pie Masters. Even Finn seemed to be interacting in the conversation. Not saying much, but laughing breathlessly and nodding. When he noticed Grass Finn, his composure changed as their eyes met. Fern knew then that Finn was sorry for what was said and that he was probably gonna hear a sincere apology later on. Fern sat at the corner of the table, half-listening to Beemo and Nepter's jabbering. His eyes went to Finn for a moment, who had begun to stare off in space. Right next to him on the table sat an untouched sandwich.

"He's probably not planning on eating that." Fern thought.

He turned his attention to Jake, who was laughing at something the little robot had said. He cleared his throat to get the dog to look. Jake turned to Fern, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"W-what?" He asked, rather loudly. Fern gave him a stern look, gesturing him to shut up. He then nudge his head toward the quiet teen who appeared to be completely out of it. Jake shook his head furiously, knowing full well what Fern was intending. Fern just glared harder in response. The dog gave a pouty face, but soon gave in to Fern's wishes. He sighed loudly, causing Fern's glare to intensify. Jake rubbed the back of his head nervously, and clears his throat.

"S-so…Homie, how are you feeling?" Finn looks at Jake in confusion. "Fine?" He says unsure where this was going.

"You sure? I mean, you look pretty down." He sets an arm on the boys shoulder, automatically getting him to tense up. The humans breath hitched and he turned his eyes to the ground. "You…wanna talk about it?" Jake asked finally.

Fern slams an arm on the table in irritation. "Talk about WHAT, Jake!?" He asks with a growl. The canine shoots up quickly in realization, he turns back to the human. "Oh yeah!..uh...you know. About how you got stuck in that crazy pit and almost die. You know it's pretty epic if you think about it."

Fern puts his palm to his face.

"Jake!" He yelled, angry at how the yellow dog was treating this situation. As if being buried alive was some kind of amazing experience.

Suddenly, Finn lifted himself from the seat, eyes scowling.

"Why are both all of a sudden up in my case, dudes?!"

The boy slides under the table and comes out. Towering over the ones at the table, with hands placed ferociously along the table.

"Why should you care how I'm feeling?! Especially when you guys can't even TRY to understand how I feel!" Finn backs away from the table, the anger fading from his expression and changing into pained sorrow.

His eyes wide with something that resembled fear, and hopelessness. The tears he had not allowed himself to cry, suddenly became too much for him to handle.

"All you guys are wanting…is for me to be normal again. To forget about it…just so everything can go back to the way it was…"

Finn sobbed, trying to rub the annoying tears away.

"B-but…I can't…I CAN'T!" He screamed.

The boy covered his face with his hand and ran for the front door.

"Wait, Finn!" Fern shouted in a attempt to stop the boy.

He began to get up from the table, but Jake grabbed onto his shoulder and gestured him to let Finn leave. He sat back down slowly, feeling rather exhausted now.

"Poor Finn…" Nepter says, breaking the silence. "Why is he still sad, Jake?"

Before Jake could respond, Beemo states confidently.

"I think Finn's heart is still hurting. Like how you fell down the treehouse stair and became broken, Nepter. You were also sad. But then, the princess fixed you, but you were still sad."

Beemo says in a sorrowful voice. "Falling down the stairs…that is very scary. That is why you were still broken. Not on the outside…"

The robot points a finger at the pie oven. "You were broken on the inside." Beemo turns to the others and says excitedly,

"That is the heat!..Finn is…heartbroken!"

Fern and Jake stared at each other for a moment in sudden understanding.

"Wow, Beemo. I think you're on to something." Fern says.

"Yeah! And I think I have a few ideas on how to mend that hurting heart of his! As soon as he comes back, we can-" Jake was suddenly interrupted by the grass boy standing up in shock.

"Whoa, whoa…wait! We're WAITING for Finn to come back? Shouldn't we go get him?"

Jake shakes his head.

"Nah, he needs some time to chill and junk. Trust me, he'll be way happier once he gets back from his' sulking episode'."

Fern squints unsurely.

"I don't know, Jake. I feel like he isn't in the best…mental state, to be walking around Ooo. There's know telling what might get himself into."

"Don't worry, dude! My bro's A-Okay! And once he's back, he'll be super okay." Jake claps his hands together in preparation.

"Now…I've got loads of ideas that could make Finn forget about his probs. What usually works well…is finding his a lady-friend!" Jake winks his eye at Fern, who snorts angrily.

"Um, Jake?! I don't think a 'girlfriend' is gonna help Finn cope. And aren't you forgetting what happened LAST TIME you did that!"

Jake jumps up and down excitedly. "Yeah, it totally worked on getting him to forget PB. One of my best ideas, actually."

Fern growls. "No! It wasn't great at all! You just made a bigger mess!.." Fern glares at the clueless canine. " AND…we're not trying to get him to forget about it! We are helping him come to accept his feelings. We're here for support! Not expecting anything back."

Jake thought for a moment, then turned to Fern.

"We'll try it your way…AFTER I do it my way." He crosses his arms. "Then we'll see who knows what's best for MY little brother!"

Fern sighs and nods in reluctance.

"But it might be too late by then.." the grass boy thought sorrowfully.

—

Breathing was an exhausting nuisance. The human boy decided this was a fact as he trudged wearily through to thick forest.

"Why was it an essential?! Don't us mortal beings have enough to worry about when it comes to survival!" He thought. If someone was to see the teen struggling across the woods, they would be very concerned. Finn face was one of complete 'ready to drop dead'. He was flushed on his face. His non-mechanical arm was visibly shaking, and every step he took looked as if he was tripping over his own feet. Sweat draped over his head, dripping off. He panted furiously.

His lungs were still raw, aching with every breath he took. But the worse of it to Finn was the way he felt when trying to think straight. It was as if a fogged mass was in his thinking space. It had been taking everything in him to comprehend what people were saying to him. It literally had taken him days to remember why he was lying in a hospital bed, when he first woke up. Bonnibel seemed worried about this lack of memory, but once the boy started claiming full-recovery, she allowed it to slide. But that was because Finn hadn't told about how much it hurt to think. He had played the 'Just a little shocked' card well enough. In all honesty, he just wanted out of that hospital.

"I know something's wrong with me…I-I just feel like my body has a mind of it own, that I have no control of." He thought out loud.

"I know I should get help…but I can't…"

He continued to move around the trees, not thinking about much. Suddenly, he recognized the trail he was subconsciously taking. It was the way to Marceline's house.

One of the first things Finn asked after remembering the events, was if Marceline was alright. The memory was very blurry, but Finn remembered pretty clearly the abandonment he felt when the vampire disappeared. He knew that he shouldn't take it so personally, but being abandoned was on the list of things the human hated. And it seemed to happen far too often. Plus, Finn was too tired to argue with his hurting head about what he should be feeling. Soon enough the house of the vampire was in sight. It looked as if nobody was home, which was how Marceline usually liked it. So the teen continued toward the house.

"I haven't heard from Marceline, Finn. But I'm pretty sure she's doing just fine. Maybe, she just needs some time alone."

That's what PB had told Finn when he continued to ask about her. The answer didn't appease Finn in the least. He needed to talk to her. To tell her that he didn't hate him for what happened. He was doing just fine! He still had a scar from the bites on his neck. But it was fading fast. Nothing too serious. Bubblegum was able to make some blood to replace what was lost. Now he was good as new…in a way.

"Maybe if she sees me, she'll feel be-"

his leg came tumbling down, giving out on him as he stepped into a small ditch in the ground. The feeling immediately sent him into a post trauma state. His eyes filled with terror as his mind went back to when he and the vampire were pulled into the crumbling ground. The feeling was so similar to then, that for a agonizing moment he actually thought he been sucked back into that small space underneath. The area around him started to close in toward him. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. His heavy panting turned into hyperventilating instantly. Tears streamed down his face as his mind shot off horrifying thoughts. Everything was too real. There was too much to take in.

"Not again…not again!" Was all he could get his mind to think. He couldn't prevent himself from letting out an animalistic scream. This appeared to help him somehow get a vague description of where he was. He noticed the house right in front of him.

"I need to-I need to… get help." He thought suddenly.

But his limbs wouldn't obey his commands and everything turned blurry again. He felt nauseous and lightheaded from the lack of air his body refused to take in. All he could see was black spots in his vision now. Though, no words would come out of his mouth, he knew nobody would hear him anyways. The panic he felt only seemed to intensify. Which lead to his mind making a decision. Finn was soon out like a lamp.

When the boy woke up with a jolt, he was lying awkwardly on the porch of Marceline's house. Finn lifted his head slowly to test the waters, however he instantly regretted it. His whole body was again thrown into a position of panic and nausea. He began a natural sensation of thrusting out what little contents were in his stomach. After a couple minutes of upchucking nothing, he began to try and calm his breathing. As he leaned his head on the front door, it suddenly came ajar. He made the horrible mistake of jumping up quickly, expecting to see someone in the doorway. But there was nobody there, leaving Finn to adjust with the sick feeling and the shaky legs. Somewhere in his foggy mind he came up with the conclusion that the door must have already been opened a bit when he lean onto it. He began testing his legs, seeing if they would actually work this time. He almost lost his step a couple of times, but he finally made it to the center of the living room. He looked around the house, trying to make his brain function somehow. He attempted to speak, but all that would come out of his mouth was heavy breathing. Finn felt the sensation to throw up again, abruptly. He made eye contact with the dark kitchen, knowing full well that he couldn't make it to the bathroom upstairs. He commanded his feet to move, which surprisingly worked. The boy limped over to the sink and began to hurl violently. His legs were shaking under him, and Finn knew they lasting long. After a bit, Finn began to turn his body around so he could sit down, but his legs immediately gave out. Causing Finn to falls forward, hitting the counter and landing on his back. He could feel the panic rising in him as his mind enveloped around the thoughts of being stuck in a suffocating hole. But all the thoughts suddenly ceased when he felt a sharp sting on his flesh arm. Finn opened his tight-locked eyes to see the reason for the pain. There was blood on his arm…a small gash had been taken out during the fall somehow. Finn looked around to find the source of the wound. There in the floor, was Marceline's axe-base. It obviously had fallen when the teen had hit the counter. Finn noticed for the first time how sharp the sides were. As if Marceline sharpening the axe part of her base pain from his injured arm throbbed, receiving his attention again.

Finn knew there was something wrong with him.

He knew there was a danger in this.

In the way that he fell in love with the pain.

In the way he focused on nothing but the sensation.

In the way he continued to obsessively slice little cuts into his arm with the instrument, so the pain never went numb.

In the way his little cuts became bigger ones.

In the way he watched the blood, his blood, pour out uncontrollably.

In the way he greeted unconsciousness with open arms.

—

It was now three in the morning, and Finn still hadn't returned. Fern lied on the couch, just thinking, hoping, and wondering where the boy had gone. If he was alright.

Jake didn't seem too concerned, sleeping in his drawer soundly.

But Fern couldn't help worry. Ever since Finn came back from the hospital, he had been a completely different person. And Fern knew by experience that when he was totally distancing, that was an obvious sign of some dark stuff. Usually going through his mind.

It sadden Fern that Finn didn't trust him enough with those hidden feelings, since he had once felt at least similar emotions. After all, he and Finn were one and the same at a point. Something inside him was telling him to go out and look for the human. No matter how much he tried to brush the feeling off, it was still there. Minutes went by and Fern couldn't get the worried thoughts out.

He finally sighed in defeat, picking himself up and heading for the door. He looked around the treehouse cautiously, making sure Jake wasn't around to stop him.

Very gently, he closed the door.

The first stop he came to on him search for Finn, was LSP's camping sight. At first it appeared that she wasn't around. Fern sighed in relief, and began to sneak away when there was a voice that made the grass boy jump.

"Oh my Glob, Finn? Is thAt yoU!? Seriously, I haven't lumping seen you in weeks!" The girl came crawling out of her stump excitedly. "Have you been…AVOIDING ME?!" She glared at Fern, But her anger turned into slight shock when she realized that it wasn't her hero, but the awkward green dude with lumping gorgeous hair.

He was almost exactly like Finn, but something about his lumps on the inside didn't appeal to the space princess.

"Oh…hey…grass-Finn." She says, unsure what else to say.

Fern sighs, and goes straight to the point. "…it's Fern. And I'm looking for Finn. Have you seen him?"

LSP gives him an angry look.

"No! Didn't you just hear what I lumping said!..I haven't seen him in FOREVES! He totally missing out on my lumps! Seriously, the men in this world don't know what their missing if they think they can ju-"

Fern blocked out her voice, realizing that she wasn't gonna be any help.

He looked around for any sighs. When he saw nothing, the green teen decided to go to the next closest place. Treetrunk's home. He walked away as LSP continued to rant on, not noticing her company had fled.

For the first time that night, Fern observed the atmosphere. It was rather beautiful that night. In about one and a half hours, the sun would began to rise. Bringing a lovely hue to everything it touched. Part of Fern couldn't wait to see it.

It was almost apple season, so the trees around the little house were bursting with blossoms. The ground was covered with all the fallen flowers, as Fern tried to gently step over the beauty. As he neared the house though, his mind went back to worrying about his friend. He knocked on the little door softly, hoping to wake the parents, and not their giant child. After a moment he knocked a little louder, which in return he heard rustling the door opened, he was met with Mr. Pig holding what looked like a rifle. Fern backed up nervously. But when the angry pig saw who it was, he placed the gun down and smiled guilty.

"Fern! What are you up to this fine morning?" Pig asked with a laugh.

"Well…I uh…" Fern forgot momentarily what he was doing.

"Who is it, darling?" A voice asked in the back of the room. She soon came into view, and Treetrunks stared in shock at their guest.

"Oh…it's Fern! Hello, sweetie. Come for some pie?" She asked.

Fern finally found his voice and began, "oh…n-no I'm just…Looking for Finn. H-have you seen him?"

The elephant's eyes widened.

"Oh my! Is he missing? That poor boy!"

"It's alright, m'am. I'm sure he's alright." Fern says reassuringly. "I'll find him soon enough."

"Where could he be?" He wondered out-loud. "I can't think of a single place he would hideout!"

It had been an hour since he left the apple orchard, and now he was aimlessly walking around. With no clue on where the teen would be. He was slightly aware that the forest was looking very familiar now. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out why it was so wonted. So the boy decided to continue down the path, hoping it would lead somewhere important.

The sun began to show itself over the mountains, when a little house finally came into view. Fern recognized it immediately as the vampire queen's home. The idea that Finn may have came to visit Marceline raced through his mind. He raced toward the house, hope creeping in his heart. Fern tripped suddenly over a ditch. He fell face first on the ground. However, he didn't let it faze him as he quickly got back up and ran to the porch. The front was wide open, but none of the lights were on, which confused the boy. He crept into the entrance warily, praying that the vampire wouldn't be too upset about someone barging into her living space.

"H-hello?" His wavering voice echo throughout the room. The sun was shining through the kitchen window, bringing an eerie lighting everywhere.

"Finn? Are ya here?" He asked nervously.

The sound of his own voice began to frighten the teen. He could feel that something was very wrong. He started walking toward the bar, near the kitchen entrance when he came a halt. He could he rasp breathing just over the countertop. Fern bolted into the, sword drawn. "You better watch-" The boy halted after seeing what was lying on the kitchen floor. His eyes wide with dread. There on the ground, was Finn. Blood covered his arms and the Marceline bass that laid right next to the body. He was clearly unconscious, but his mouth was open wide, panting in a abnormally fast pace. Fern shook out of his shock and quickly crawled to the broken teen. The grass boy picked the body up in his lap, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"F-Finn…w-ake up…" He stuttered, in a whisper. Meanwhile, his mind was racing with painful thoughts and scenario. "How did this happen?!" He thought frantically. "I need to help him…I need to stop the bleeding!"

He set the body back on the floor and whispers softly, "I'll be right back…" the injured teen gives no response.

Fern ran through the house, opening every cupboard in sight. Trying to find a first aid kit. It didn't surprise him that a vampire wouldn't have one, but he continued to look nonetheless. And as it turned out, she did have one. Under the bathroom sink, upstairs. Fern rejoiced, then ran down the ladder as fast as he could. He wasn't gonna let Finn die like this. His brain filled with a plan to keep Finn alive. First he'd wrap him up, then PB on Marceline's weird phone. She'd know what to do.

He grabbed the phone off the coffee table before bolting back into the kitchen. Finn was not looking any better and it scared Fern to no end. Suddenly, the teen was terrified.

He gently touched the boy to see if he'd get a reaction. And he did. Finn's eyes bolted open, a look of pure agony in his dilated vision. He tried to cry out, but all that came out was a raspy whimper. His body immediately began to go in a state of panic. His breath hyperventilating. The boy's entire body felt as if it was on fire. He tried to control the convolution of his body shaking tensely, but to no avail. Nothing was helping.

Finn suddenly became aware of a hand being placed on his shoulder. He struggled to turn his head to the other person. But his mind and body had once again lost connection with each-other. He let a groan of frustration and pain. This seemed to bring the strangers attention back to the human. Finn could feel the hand grip him a bit tighter, his lips placed Nextel to Finn ear as the stranger whispered kindly, "It's gonna be okay, Finn…just calm down."

Finn recognized the voice straightaway. His ear tickled as Fern continued to murmur encouragement to the panicked boy. Sending calming shivers down his spine. His body stopped thrashing around, and his dyspnea became painful sobs and small hiccups.

The green boy picked Finn up by his shoulders, lifting him back onto Ferns lap. He never stopped muttering things to the crying teen. Even as he cleaned the blood off of Finn's scarred arm, taking note on dangerously deep many of them were. Finn's sobs changed into hisses as he disinfected around the wounds. "I know it hurts…but I got you." Fern said calmly, as he began wrapping the arm with shaky hands.

"…f-Fern..?" Finn asked breathlessly. His body instantly arched forward as he began hacking his lungs out.

"Shh, don't talk. Yes…it's me. I've got you." Fern his arm around Finn's chest in a reassuring gesture, but also to help level his breathing. The terror Fern had felt melted away as he felt the sturdy heartbeat of the human boy. He sighed in relief as Finn's pain panting became calm breaths of air through his nose. Finn's wet eyes blinked up and down slowly. He enjoyed the feeling of being close to the grass teen. He wanted to sink into it and fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart. But the constant pain he felt kept his at bay. His fuzzy mind ached, his arm stung, and his lungs burned. How he hated the pain. When he had finally had enough of it, the torture just wouldn't go away. It made him nauseous.

Fern picked up the phone that had been dropped and began to dial PB's number.

"Hey PB, sorry it's so early." Fern began. Bonnibel appeared to be saying something, but Finn couldn't make it out through the phone's static. "Yes. I-I'm calling from Marceline's. I…I have a problem." His hand began to terrible and he couldn't make out anymore words to say. Fern's eyes began to fill with tears, a sob escaping his mouth.

Finn's breath hitched, vaguely shocked at Fern's reaction.

"Y-yes…I'm fine-it's just…Finn! He's-" the grass boy couldn't control himself any longer, and began crying hysterically. Tears rolling down his face.

Finn's began to panic slightly. "Fern.!?" He said hoarsely, his breathing intensifying.

The Phone-line went dead, while Fern wrapped his arms back around Finn's abdomen, and leaned his face into the boy's head.

Part of Finn's mind was telling him to comfort the boy, but he could tell that he himself wasn't in the best condition to be giving emotional support.

"I need to get up." Was the blurry thought that crossed Finn's mind.

Although, he was so disoriented that he couldn't come to the realization that his brain was not, in any way, in control of the rest of him. He wondered if it was because of his extreme exhaustion. But he refused to allow that to stop him. Finn struggled to pull his top half up, so he could at least be sitting. He's clenched his teeth together in an effort to fight the pain he felt after every move. But it was too much. His whole body felt like it weighed a ton. Plus, the arms wrapped tightly around him was helping very little. Finn barely got his back off Fern's lap, eye's clenched and jaw tense. He fell back onto Fern, panting laboriously. A mixture of tears and sweat streamed down his face. Fern stopped crying immediately after seeing Finn febrile attempts. He quickly grabbed the back of the human boy's neck, to help into a more comfortable position.

"Finn..? What are you doing?" The teen gasped out, surprised by the fact that the human was even awake.

After a few more moments of fighting faintly, Finn went completely limp. He gasped for air and looked around frantically, as if forgetting where he was. His eyes fell on the boy above him.

"F-fern!" Finn nearly shouted, looking at the tear stained face determinedly. Fern sighed, giving into Finn's filmy, yet stern gaze.

"…yes..?"

Grass-Finn waited for the boy to catch his breath. A while went by before Finn could speak again.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry…a-about what I said. I…didn't mean it." He sucked in more oxygen sharply before continuing. "Y-you really are an a-awesome guy…" the boy face wavered. "Please…please. I- didn't mean to make you cry…please…" he trailed the words for a bit while Fern stared at the teen in disbelief.

"Why the heck are YOU APOLOGIZING?!" He shouted. A sob once again escaped him. He couldn't believe that Finn was literally dying, and all he was concerned about was Fern! It was so…touching, yet disturbing. How someone could be so selfless, even as they're bleeding on the floor. Fern could recall those actions of pure heroic work, but he couldn't remember what made him react that way. The emotions you felt to help someone in need was absent from the memories he saw. Fern realized then that that was what made them Finn's memories, not Fern's.

The sensation's…the emotions…the laughter…the crying. Everything. Nothing.

He felt nothing when thinking on these recollections.

Finn was right…he wasn't the hero. He was just Fern. Another person.

He couldn't apprehend the way Finn felt. Because he wasn't Finn…

"No Finn…" Fern said in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Finn's eyes close finally, and Fern allowed him to sleep. He stretched his numb legs out, pulling Finn closer to himself. Fern watched the boy fall into his restless sleep, observing every movement of his countenance. The squints and jaw tightening in pain. And the relief that came when Fern traced his fingers around his jawline, his eyes, and slightly hovering over his lips. Grass-Finn then gently pulls his fingers through the shoulder-length golden hair, which was returned with a soft moan in accede.

Fern smiled softly as the sleeping human leaned into his touch. A feeling completely new absorbing him.

It wasn't something he had to share.

It was an emotion completely exclusive, and thrilling.

It was all his…

And it was very real.


End file.
